1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and in particular relates to an integrated circuit for a display apparatus and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power saving is one primary objective of electronics design. Particularly for a mobile application, power saving is important due to the limited power storage. The display and graphics card may consume a considerable portion of the total power consumption of any electronic device.
In general, a display apparatus employs a display controller to generate data at a predetermined refresh rate supported by the display apparatus. As technology advances, new display types are now capable of supporting a refresh rate slower than an update rate of the image data.